La unión de los dioses
by Hikari-Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha
Summary: ¿Y si antes de que los Tres Grandes juraran po el Río Estigio no tener mas hijos crearan uno? Pero no uno cualquiera...uno imortal alguien como ellos...un dios. Un día es secuestrada pero ¿por quién? y ¿porqué? Esta es la historia de esta persona entra y descubre sus secretos.
1. Chapter 1

Todos saben sobre los dioses grecorromanos. Aún más sobre los Tres Grandes; Zeus dios de los cielos y rey de los dioses, Poseidón dios de los mare y Hades dios del inframundo.

También sabemos que algunos dioses aveces bajaban a la Tierra y se enamoraban de algún mortal, dando así a la existencia de los semidioses también conocidos como mestizos.

Además también conocemos la historia o mito de que los hijos de los Tres Grandes al ser tan poderosos decidieron jurar sobre el Río Estigio no tener más.

Pero lo que no sabíamos hasta ahora es que antes de eso decidieron tener un último hijo. Un hijo inmortal.

Los dioses restantes no dieron objeción alguna con una condición. Ellos también participarían en la creación de dicho ser.

Hécate titán/diosa de la magia creó con su poder un recipiente, en el cual crearían al ser, capaz de contener el poder de los dioses.

Con el recipiente ya creado las diosas dieron un óvulo suyo (las vírgenes también ya que al darlo voluntariamente no les afectaba). Mientras que los dioses vertían su icor en el recipiente.

Dando así paso a un nuevo ser.

A una nueva vida.

Una beba de piel de porcelana yacía acostada en el recipiente. Con el pelo negro como la noche y con toques plateados y reflejos azules. La niña no aparentaba más de unos días de vida.

Aquella simple imagen de la niña durmiendo, cautivo los corazones inmortales de los dioses allí presentes.

Con cuidado Hera diosa del matrimonio y reina de los dioses cogió a la pequeña, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos mostrando unos orbes entre grises y verdes con unos pequeños toques rojos.

\- Salve Alexandreis, princesa de los dioses y heredera de los reinos- dijo Zeus después de contemplarla.

En el Olimpo todo era felicidad y paz, ya casi no habia disputas entre ellos y las que habia eran normalmente por quien cargaba a la pequeña.

Hefesto dios de la herrería, creó una pulsera con el nombre de la niña grabado en la parte trasera de esta. Cuando las diosas se enteraron que también se convertía en un arma poco le faltó al pobre Hefesto para no morir.

Pero esa paz y felicidad no duró mucho.

Una noche la pequeña desapareció da igual cuanto buscasen desesperados los dioses por cualquier lugar nunca la encontraron.

Fue tal la impotencia, tristeza, desesperación y furia que sentían los dioses aquel día que por todo el mundo hubo catástrofes climatológicos.

(13 AÑOS DESPUÉS)

Estamos en el orfanato 'Santa Teresa', donde allí todo era normal… bueno no todo. Allí vivía una niña, pero esa niña no era normal. Su piel era pálida y su pelo oscuro como el carbón y ojos grises azulados. Siempre estaba sola y casi nunca hablaba. Siempre se la veía leyendo libros sobre la mitología grecorromana, sus dioses y los monstruos.

También leía sobre la historia de Grecia o de Roma.

Ella no sabía nada sobre sus padres, los cuidadores del orfanato le contaron que llegó un 18 de agosto por la noche, sin nota ni nada solo la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca derecha.

Lo raro de la pulsera no era ella en sí, sino que detrás de esta tenía unos grabados (que gracias a un libro descubrió que era griego antiguo) y más raro aun era que podía entender dichos grabados que formaban una palabra: Alexandreis.


	2. Chapter 2

**NARU: OLA A TODOS QUE TAL ESTAIS ANTES QUE NADA**

**anakuma: ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE RESULTE BONITO Y YA VEREMOS CON QUIEN SE QUEDA ALEX YA QUE ARE VOTACIONES TANTO POR REVIEW COMO POR PM OK?**

**elena5438: ME GUSTA QUE TE GUSTEXD JEJEJE Y SI HABRA PAREJAS YA E CONTADO TU VOTO**

**ryoma satoshi: JEJEJE YA VES QUE E CONTINUADO Y ME ENTUSIASMA QUE TE GUSTE MUCHO JIJIJI**

**sr sessomaru: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO EN SERIO ME ANIMAN MUCHO ^O^**

**ALEX: NO SE TE OLVIDA ALGO? ¬¬**

**NARU: EL QUE?**

**ALEX: ANDA QUE...**

**PERCY JACKSON NO LE PERTENECE A ESTA TONTA OLVIDADIZA**

**NARU: ESO EH! A QUIEN LLAMAS TONTA! ¬¬***

**ALEX: NO LA HAGAIS CASO Y COMENZAD A LEER**

**NARU: NO ME IGNORES!**

* * *

(13 AÑOS DESPUÉS)

Estamos en el orfanato 'Santa Teresa', donde allí todo era normal… bueno no todo. Allí vivía una niña, pero esa niña no era normal. Su piel era pálida y su pelo oscuro como el carbón y ojos grises azulados. Siempre estaba sola y casi nunca hablaba. Siempre se la veía leyendo libros sobre la mitología grecorromana, sus dioses y los monstruos.

También leía sobre la historia de Grecia o de Roma.

Ella no sabía nada sobre sus padres, los cuidadores del orfanato le contaron que llegó un 18 de agosto por la noche, sin nota ni nada solo la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca derecha.

Lo raro de la pulsera no era ella en sí, sino que detrás de esta tenía unos grabados (que gracias a un libro descubrió que era griego antiguo) y más raro aun era que podía entender dichos grabados que formaban una palabra: Alexandreis.

(POB/Alexandra)

Mi vida nunca ha sido divertida.

Siempre sumida en la soledad, con la única compañía de los libros. Al menos ellos no me harán daño.

No me gusta la soledad y aunque intento hacer amigos, solo consigo que se alejen de mí.

Que me llamen bicho raro o cosas peores, que se burlen de mí y a veces incluso que me peguen. No es justo, que hice yo para merecer esto. Nada y aún así…

Desde que era pequeña e podido hacer cosas que otras personas no pueden, pero aun así no las muestro. Tengo miedo de que me hagan algo.

Puedo ver cosas que otras personas que no ven; por ejemplo cuando tenía 7 años un hombre se acercó al orfanato, cuando los adultos se acercaron el hombre huyó los adultos no me creyeron cuando les dije que ese hombre solo tenía un ojo.

También con 5 años unos niños me tiraron a la piscina y yo no sabía nadar, pero lo raro es que no me ahogaba podía respirar debajo del agua.

También por ejemplo cuando una monja, a la cual quería mucho, murió vi su espíritu. Al principio pensaba que estaba loca, pero no ya que poco después ella se despidió de mí y se fue.

Además de que siempre pasan cosas raras a mí alrededor.

Cuando tenía 10 años unos niños que siempre se metían conmigo, me tiraron uno de mis libros favoritos al suelo y lo pisotearon; fue tal mi furia que estuve a punto de lanzarme a ellos pero la fuente, que estaba detrás de ellos estalló y los mojo enteros para mi deleite.

O también aquella vez que el profesor me sacó a la pizarra para resolver un problema, pero como todos se burlaban de mí a mis espaldas me puse nerviosa y hubo un cortocircuito en todo el colegio. Obligándonos a salir del aula a todos y mandándonos a casa.

Y otras tantas cosas que no me explico la verdad. Como mis sueños, aveces sueño que estoy en un palacio de nubes y cristal. Rodeada de mucha gente, aunque nunca recuerdo sus rostros.

También como por ejemplo la pulsera que tengo desde que tengo memoria, mientras que los cuidadores me llaman Alexandra, mientras en la pulsera pone Alexandreis.

Siempre desee que ojala pudiera tener una familia, con hermanos y padres que mi quisieran.

Aunque se que mi vida nunca sería así nunca está de mal soñar ¿no?

Que pena que nunca nadie me aviso de lo que estaba por pasarme, si lo hubiera sabido quizás me habría quedado en el orfanato para siempre.

Todo comenzó un día en el que mi clase iba de excursión al zoológico. Todo iba normal, bueno no tan normal.

Mejor dicho nada normal, todo anormal; ¿por qué? Bueno al menos que los animales hablen y tú los entiendas sea normal para ti. El profesor dijo que nos podíamos ir por nuestra cuenta y que nos reuniéramos para la hora del almuerzo.

Yo me fui a la zona de los reptiles, que al menos ellos no hablan tanto como los demás ellos son más reservados y la verdad agradezco eso o acabaría con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Bueno que me voy por las ramas, estaba caminando mientras miraba cada tipo de reptil que había cuando sin querer me choque con alguien.

_Lo siento señora, no mire por donde iba_ dije mirándola aunque no podía ver su cara ya que llevaba un sombrero y una gabardina además de un perrito. Espera ¿un sombrero? ¿Una gabardina? Aquí, adentro con el calor que hace. ¿Un perro? Están prohibidos así que no me explico como lo dejaron entrar.

_Tranquila preciosa estoy muy bien. Sobre todo ahora que te he encontrado. Tengo suerte de encontrar a una mestiza aquí mi pequeño hijito tiene hambre_ dijo siseando.

¿Mestiza? Y porque ¿sisea? Intenté mirarle la cara. Ojala no lo hubiera echo sus ojos no eran humanos eran ojos de una serpiente.

Mientras que el Chihuahua me empezaba a gruñir haciéndome retroceder.

_Tranquila preciosssa esto no te dolerá mucho_ dijo la señora acercándose hacia mi poco a poco haciendo retrocediese mas y mas buscando la salida con la mirada. Que no encontraba por desgracia asustándome más y mas.

Frenéticamente buscaba una zona para escapar ya que la señora-ojos de serpiente con el perro me daban mal rollo, pero que muy mal rollo.

Su Chihuahua saltó y empezó a ladrarme.

_Ahora hijito_ dijo la señora_ ¿Parece este un buen momento? Tenemos todas estas buenas personas aquí.  
_ ¡Perrito!_ dijo un niño pequeño_ ¡Mira, un perrito!

_ 'No, no te acerques'_ pensé y suspiré de alivio al ver que la madre del niño se lo llevaba de allí.

El Chihuahua me mostró sus dientes, la espuma goteaba de sus labios negros. ¿Tiene la rabia? Lo mas probable pero no me quiero quedar para averiguarlo.

_Bueno, hijo_ la señora suspirando_ Si tu insistes.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi estómago.

_Um, ¿disculpe pero acaba de llamar al Chihuahua hijo?_ pregunté mirándola ella simplemente se me quedó mirando fijamente con esos ojos de reptil.

_Querida, te equivocas es un Quimera_ corrigió la señora gorda_ No un Chihuahua. Es fácil equivocarse.

Quimera, recuerdo sobre ellos. Ellos eran hijos de Equidna la madre de los monstruos griegos. Eso significa que ella es…

_No, imposible_ dije negando mientras retrocedía hasta llegar a la pared_ eres un mito.

_No querida, no lo soy y tu ahora serás la comida de mi hijito_ dijo enrollando sus mangas de mezclilla, revelando que la piel de sus brazos era escamosa y verde.

Cuando sonrió, vi que sus dientes eran colmillos. El Chihuahua ladró más fuerte, y con cada ladrido, crecía. Primero al tamaño de un doberman, luego al de un león. El ladrido se convirtió en un rugido. El guardia del zoo estaba parado, quien se quedó allí, paralizado, mirando boquiabierto al monstruo. Mientras que yo me quedé en mi sitio aterrada, rezando para que alguien quien sea me salvara.

La Quimera era tan alto que su espalda rozaba el techo. Tenía la cabeza de un león con una melena cubierta de sangre, el cuerpo y las patas de una cabra gigante, y la cola de una serpiente, de diez metros de largo sobresaliendo mucho detrás de su dueño tras de él. El collar de perro aún colgaba de su cuello, y por el tamaño de la placa ahora era fácil de leer: QUIMERA-RABIOSO, ALIENTO DE FUEGO- VENENOSO- SI LO ENCUENTRA POR FAVOR LLAME A TÁRTARO- EXT.954

Estaba a diez pies de la melena sangrante de la Quimera, y sabía que tan pronto me moviera, la criatura arremetería.

_Ayuda_ susurré aterrada.

Y como si alguien me hubiera oído de repente varias flechas se clavaron en la Quimera haciéndolo retroceder. En eso me giré y vi a varias personas cada una con diferentes tipos de armar, entre espadas, lanzas y otras cosas hicieron retroceder a la Quimera y ha Equidna y antes de desaparecer me advirtió que la próxima vez no viviría para contarlo.

Todo poco a poco se me empezó a volver negro y lo último que recuerdo es ha alguien llamandome.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NARU: QUE OS PARECIO**

**OS GUSTO?**

**ESO ESPERO ^O^**

**ANTES QUE NADA ALGUNA PAREJITA PARA NUESTRA ALEX?**

**POR AHORA ESTO VA ASI**

**NICO:2**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARU: OLA A TODOS ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A:**

**GUEST-SAN: ME GUSTO MUCHO TU REVIEW.**

**Rachel Rowe Jackson****: ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE ENGANCHE Y AQUÍ TIENES LA CONTI WEY ;)**

**anakuma****: EN SERIO TE DEJE INTRIGADA *-* WIIII JEJE AQUI DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPIP QUE LO DISFRUTES**

**QUIRÓN: NARU NO SE TE OLVIDA ALGO**

**NARU: AZLO TU ESQUE ME DA PEREZA**

**QUIRÓN: -suspira- PERCY JACKSON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PENTENECEN**

CAPITULO 3

Y como si alguien me hubiera oído de repente varias flechas se clavaron en la Quimera haciéndolo retroceder. En eso me giré y vi a varias personas cada una con diferentes tipos de armar, entre espadas, lanzas y otras cosas hicieron retroceder a la Quimera y ha Equidna y antes de desaparecer me advirtió que la próxima vez no viviría para contarlo.

Todo poco a poco se me empezó a volver negro y lo último que recuerdo es ha alguien llamándome.

Me duele la cabeza, me siento mareada.

¿Qué me ha pasado?

Recuerdo que estaba en el zoológico y que estaba en la sala de reptiles y…

Abrí los ojos de golpe incorporándome al recordar a Equidna y a la Quimera, al instante tuve que tumbar ya que me mareé bastante.

_Ya has despertado_ dijo un chico entrando.

_D-donde estoy, que es este lugar_ pregunté mirando hacia los lados de lo que parecía una campaña.

_Bien primero que nada tomate esto ¿vale?_ dijo entregándome un baso con lo que parecía jugo de manzana, aunque poco me falto para escupirlo ya que su sabor era diferente. Sabia a la tarta de coco que solía preparar Annie, antes de que muriese, por mi cumpleaños y antes de que me diese cuenta, ya me había tomado todo el contenido del baso.

_Te sientes mejor_ me preguntó.

_S-si gracias_ dije un poco avergonzada ya que rara vez alguien me hablaba sin malas intenciones. Algo que se me olvidó contaros es que sé cuando alguien miente y también puedo leer las emociones de los demás.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Will Solace hijo de Apolo_ me dijo.

Un momento ¿dijo Apolo? ¿Apolo el dios del sol? ¿Ese Apolo? ¿Estará de broma?

Los dioses no existen… aunque si miramos por Equidna… si ella existe ¿quién me dice que los dioses no?

_O-oye Will, con lo de Apolo no te referirás al bueno a 'ese' Apolo ¿no?_ pregunte finalmente después de estrujarme el cerebro un rato. Le miré y al parecer le estaba divirtiendo mi reacción.

_Si con 'ese' te refieres al dios Apolo, pues si ese es mi padre_ dijo divertido.

Me quedé en blanco entonces los dioses y los mitos ¿son reales?

Todo me empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo y lo único que escuche antes de dejarme llevar por la oscuridad fue a Will llamándome.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos ¿me había desmallado?

Pues si, hombre si te dicen que los dioses existen y que no fue una alucinación y que en verdad un monstruo intentó matarte y comerte haber como reaccionas.

Estaba sola esta vez en lo que parecía una enfermería. Mire, alrededor parecía esas tiendas de cuando vas de campamento.

Decidí salir ya que ahí no hacia nada. Cuando salí y giré en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo. Debía de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa.

El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua —un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena—, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol. En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano.

Además de que había algunos chicos que tenían ¿pezuñas? En vez de pies. Creo que eran sátiros. Algunas chicas salieron de los bosques –y cuando digo que salieron de los bosques digo directamente de los árboles- para dirigirse a las colinas.

Seguí caminado y mirando por los alrededores viendo como peleaban algunos campistas contra otros con lanzas, espadas y dagas.

_Increíble ¿verdad?_ me preguntó alguien detrás mío haciendo que me sobresaltase. Me di la vuelta solo para que mi boca que había conseguido cerrar se volviese a abrir.

Delante de mí se encontraba nada más y nada menos que un centauro.

_T-tu e-ere-eres u-un cen-centauro_ dije como pude perpleja.

_Si pequeña, mi nombre es Quirón_ dijo divertido.

_ ¿Quirón? ¿El entrenador de heroes? Como Heracles y Jason_ pregunté.

_Si, tu debes ser la que estaba cuando el equipo fue a por Equidna ¿no?_ me preguntó.

_Si, soy yo y ¿qué es este lugar?_ le pregunté.

_Este es el campamento mestizo_ dijo simplemente.

_ ¿Campamento mestizo?_ entonces recordé las palabras de Will el dijo que era el hijo de Apolo, pero ¿y su madre?_ Mestizo mitad dios, mitad mortal. ¿Me equivoco?

_No, no lo haces. Aquí es donde entrenamos a los mestizos. En donde te entrenaremos_ me dijo mirándome fijamente.

_Alto el carro ¿entrenarme? ¿A mí? Pero si solo entrenáis a los mestizos ¿no?_ le miré inquisitoriamente.

_Y tú que crees que eres. Dime entonces el porque de tu THDA o de tu dislexia_ dijo divertido.

_Em siento desilusionarte Quirón, pero yo no tengo ninguna de las dos cosas_ explique mientras el me miró raro frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Estas segura?_ me preguntó haciendo que bufara.

_Hombre he estado leyendo toda mi vida y nunca las letras se han ido de su sitio y puedo estar quieta bastante tiempo sin hacer nada. Así que si estoy muy segura_ dije sarcástica mientras Quirón fruncía más el ceño.

El se alejo mientras me hacía una señal para que lo siguiera. Mientras iba murmurando cosas que no entendía.

Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas. Al final del porche había dos personas –o seres ya que desde aquí no veo bien- sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. Había una chica rubia que estaba recostada en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos. El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo. De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó aun o de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé… ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Par bulines? No, querubines. Eso es. Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas. Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado.

_Ese es el señor D _me susurró Quirón_ el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea; sólo es campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y el otro es Grover un sátiro.

El señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido

_Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte_ dijo indiferente aunque se me hacia conocido y no sabía de qué.

_Vaya, gracias_ me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir en el orfanato, era a distinguir cuándo un adulto había empinado el codo. Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era una náyade.

_ ¿Annabeth? _llamó Quirón a la chica rubia, y nos presentó_ Annabeth, ella fue una de las que luchó contra la Quimera y Equidna. Annabeth querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de…? ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

Enrojecí al recordar que no le había dicho mi nombre.

_Lo siento Quirón. No dije mi nombre en ningún momento_ dije nerviosa ya que yo desde que era pequeña siempre e sido llamada Alexandra, pero en la pulsera pone Alexandreis así que no se que nombre decir. Alexandra me lo pusieron los del orfanato ¿no?, Alexandreis es mi verdadero nombre. Pero cual uso.

_Y ¿porqué no nos lo dices?_ dijo Grover.

_Alexandreis_ susurré lo más bajo posible mientras acariciaba mi pulsera con nerviosismo.

_ ¿Cómo? Podrías decirlo mas alto niña no te oímos_ dijo el señor D irritado.

_Dije_ subiendo mi tono de voz_ que me llamo Alexandreis.

**CONTINUARA...**

**NARU: Y K OS PARECIO ^O^**

**AUN ESTA LA ENCUESTA PARA LA PAREJA DE ALEXANDRIA**

**RECORDAD QUE PODEIS POR PM O POR REVIEW**

**POR AHORA VA ASI:**

**PERCY: 1**

**NICO: 2**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIKARI: VOLVI MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *cof cof cof* ESTO ME PASA POR HACER ESA RISA**

**LOKI: TE LO DIJE **

**HIKARI: TU CHITÓN**

**PERCY JACKON NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES SOLO ME PERTENECE ALEXANDREIS**

**ALEXANDREIS: A LEER**

* * *

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...

_ ¿Annabeth? _llamó Quirón a la chica rubia, y nos presentó_ Annabeth, ella fue una de las que luchó contra la Quimera y Equidna. Annabeth querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de…? ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

Enrojecí al recordar que no le había dicho mi nombre.

_Lo siento Quirón. No dije mi nombre en ningún momento_ dije nerviosa ya que yo desde que era pequeña siempre e sido llamada Alexandra, pero en la pulsera pone Alexandreis así que no se que nombre decir. Alexandra me lo pusieron los del orfanato ¿no?, Alexandreis es mi verdadero nombre. Pero cual uso.

_Y ¿porqué no nos lo dices?_ dijo Grover.

_Alexandreis_ susurré lo más bajo posible mientras acariciaba mi pulsera con nerviosismo.

_ ¿Cómo? Podrías decirlo mas alto niña no te oímos_ dijo el señor D irritado.

_Dije_ subiendo mi tono de voz_ que me llamo Alexandreis.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

_A-Alexandreis_ dijo el señor D mirándome fijamente haciéndome sentir muy incomoda.

_Si Alexandreis_ dije mirándole nerviosa ¿Dónde esta el valor que tenia hace un momento?

_Y tu apellido_ dijo Quirón para aliviar el ambiente.

_No tengo, soy huérfana así que no se si soy semidiosa por parte materna o paterna_ dije mirándoles tanto a Quirón como al señor D que se miraban frunciendo el ceño.

_De acuerdo Annabeth, ¿podrías ir a ver si está lista la litera de Alexandreis? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once_ dijo Quirón mirándome como si me estuviera analizando ¿cabaña once?

_Claro, Quirón _ contestó ella era menor que yo uno o dos años mas o menos. Era morena y con el pelo rizado y rubio, sus ojos eran de un gris tormenta; como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea, la misma que tenía yo cuando jugaba al ajedrez con Annie, la monja del orfanato, a la que consideraba como mi abuela.

_Bueno _ comenté para cambiar de tema_ ¿Y el señor D…? ¿La D significa algo?

El señor D me miró como si lo hubiera insultado.

_Niñata, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo alguno_ dijo despectivamente al parecer ya se había recompuesto del shock por mi nombre cosa muy rara la verdad.

_Oh ummm… Lo siento_ dije agachando la mirada.

_Grover_ dijo el señor D con impaciencia_ ¿vas a jugar o no?

_ ¡Sí, señor!_Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecillo regordete con una camisa de tela atigrada. Aun así me daba pena, no me gusta que la gente mande en otros. Lo odio, es como en mi orfanato. Yo al ser diferente que los demás siempre me mandaban hacer las tareas de los demás y si me negaba, que rara vez lo hago, me daban una paliza.

_Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle_ el señor D me observó con recelo.

¿Pinacle? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún familiar perdido de pinocho?

_No, señor lo siento pero no se jugar_ dije mirándole la verdad normalmente juego al solitario o leo.

_Bueno_ me dijo_ junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el Comecocos, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo.

¿Humanos? ¿Es que él no lo es? A ver Alex, bonita, recuerda que dios o ser empieza por D.

_Estoy seguro de que la chica aprenderá_ intervino Quirón aunque yo no lo hice mucho caso ya que estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos para saber que dios o ser es.

_Niña, ¿vas a apostar o no?_ me dijo con impaciencia el señor D

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunté saliendo de mis pensamiento. Me explicó, con impaciencia, cómo se apostaba en el pinacle, y eso hice.

_Me temo que hay demasiado que contar _repuso Quirón_ Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente.

_ ¿Película de orientación? _pregunté la verdad no me importaría verla quizás así me aclaro un poco todo este embrollo

_Olvídalo_ dijo Quirón_ Alexandreis, sabes que Grover es un sátiro, yo soy un centauro entonces ¿Qué es el señor D?

Fue entonces que lo vi claro, su apariencia de cuando estar ebrio aun estando sobrio. Un nombre se apareció en mi mente Dionisio sobre todo cuando hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto. Me quedé boquiabierta, pero Quirón apenas levantó la vista.

_Señor D, sus restricciones _le recordó. ¿Restricciones?

El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.

_Madre mía_ elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó_ ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!

Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca—Cola light.

Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas. Quirón me guiñó un ojo.

_El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido_ dijo mirando sus cartas

_Una ninfa del bosque _repetí atontada, aún mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio.

_Sí _reconoció el señor D—. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez… bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. «Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto.

El señor D hablaba como si tuviera seis años, como un crío protestando. Bueno, el castigo se lo merecía. A mi modo de ver ya que a ver si te castigan por hacer algo y lo vuelves hacer… es que es masoquista o estupido.

_ ¿Su padre es Zeus no? Y usted es el dios del vino y la vendimia, también conocido como el dios patrón de la agricultura y el teatro ¿no?_ pregunté mirando a Quirón que asentía feliz.

_Bueno, al menos no eres una cabeza de chorlito como la mayoría que viene aquí_ dijo mirándome. La verdad no se si sentirme alagada o insultada.

_Gracias… creo_ dije dudando.

El señor D volvió a la partida.

_Me parece que he ganado_ dijo feliz como un niño en navidad

_Un momento, señor D_ repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo_ El juego es para mí.

Pensé que el señor D se enfadaría pero en ves de eso resopló y empezó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara él.

El señor D se levantó y se estiró.

_Estoy cansado_ comentó el señor D_ Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar sobre tu nueva misión y última oportunidad.

¿Última oportunidad? ¿Misión?

La cara de Grover se perló de sudor además de iluminarse.

_S-sí, señor_ tartamudeó

El señor D se volvió hacia mí.

_Cabaña once, Alexandreis. Y ojo con tu comportamiento_ se metió en la cabaña, seguido de un ansioso y nervioso Grover.

_ ¿Estará bien Grover?_ le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.

_No te preocupes, no pasa nada_ mintió.

Dimos un bonito paseo, pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos al vernos. No me gusta, odio ser el centro de atención. La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo. No soy tímida, pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban.

Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala. Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la sensación de que fuera lo que fuera, me estaban observando.

_ ¿Qué o quien esta hay ahí arriba?_ le pregunté a Quirón. Miró hacia donde yo señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cambiándolo por preocupación

_Sólo un desván_ dijo sin mas.

_ ¿Vive alguien ahí?_ pregunté mirando la ventana de nuevo

_No_ respondió tajante_ Nadie.

Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad, ya que no notaba que me mentía. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina.

_Vamos, Alexandreis_ me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura_ Hay mucho que ver.

* * *

HIKARI: Y ESO ES TODO

QUE TENGAIS UN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA

Y COMENTAD QUE NO OS HACE DAÑO

LAS VOTACIONES PARA PAREJA DE ALEX SON:

NICO: 3

PERCY: 2

LUKE: 1

NICO VA POR DELANTE POR AHORA QUE PASARA

QUIEN GANARA

VOSOTROS DECIDIS


	5. Chapter 5

**HIKARI: OLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GENTE *esquiva tomates y mas cosas que le lanzan***

**SI SI LO SE SIENTO LA TARDANZA**

**LOKI: AL MENOS NO TE AN MANDADO A UN ASESINO EN SERIE**

**HIKARI: *blanca como la cal* GLUP! ESPERO QUE NO**

**PERCY JACKSON NO ME PERTENECE SOLO ALEXANDREIS**

* * *

_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_

_Dimos un bonito paseo, pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos al vernos. No me gusta, odio ser el centro de atención. La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo. No soy tímida, pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban._

_Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala. Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la sensación de que fuera lo que fuera, me estaban observando._

__ ¿Qué o quien esta hay ahí arriba?_ le pregunté a Quirón. Miró hacia donde yo señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cambiándolo por preocupación_

__Sólo un desván_ dijo sin mas._

__ ¿Vive alguien ahí?_ pregunté mirando la ventana de nuevo_

__No_ respondió tajante_ Nadie._

_Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad, ya que no notaba que me mentía. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina._

__Vamos, Alexandreis_ me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura_ Hay mucho que ve_r.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco. Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.

_Cubre nuestros gastos_ aclaró_ Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo.

También me dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca. Funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas. Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto. Me pregunté si Grover podría hacer esa clase de magia con la música.

_Veras Alex, los sátiros son enviados a diferentes instituciones en busca de mestizos. Una vez encontrados los llevan al campamento para asegurarlos_ explicó sencillamente para que pudiera entenderlo.

_Ya entiendo y por eso Grover estaba así de ilusionado ¿no?, aunque también estaba preocupado. Como si no quisiera que algo malo ocurriera_ dije al recordar la expresión del pobre sátiro.

_Veras, hace unos años un sátiro tubo la misión de traer a un semidios. Pero las cosas se torcieron, ya que dicho sátiro en el viaje también encontró a otros dos semidioses.

_ ¿Quiénes?_ pregunté curiosa.

_Annabeth y Luke hijo de Hermes y líder de la cabaña 11_ dijo melancólico_ como iba el sátiro los trajo pero mucho monstruos se interpusieron en el camino. Casi al final un semidios al que encomendaron traer al sátiro decidió pelear contra los monstruos para dar tiempo a los demás a entrar al campamento; justo en la colina, ella estaba harta de huir así que se enfrentó a ellos. Por desgracia no pudo, su padre apiadándose en el último aliento de ella la transformó en pino creando una barrera que impide a los monstruos pasar y atacar el campamento.

Aquel pino que sobresalía entre todos los demás era aquella chica. A partir de ahora lo miaría de forma diferente, aunque me siento triste ella se enfrento a su destino y lo aceptó.

_ ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica?_ pregunté con voz ahogada.

_Su nombre era Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus_ dijo con una mirada triste.

_El sátiro de la historia era Grover ¿verdad?_ dije mientras ataba cabos.

_Si, esta sería su última oportunidad para conseguir la licencia de buscador_ dijo mientras nos topamos con Annabeth.

¿Buscador? ¿De qué? ¿Qué es eso? No tuve tiempo para preguntarle ya que al poco tiempo el se empezó ha hablar con Annabeth. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la cabaña 11.

_Annabeth _dijo Quirón_ tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Alexandreis?

_Sí, señor_ respondió simplemente mientras en su mano derecha tenía un libro sobre estructuras y arquitecturas bastante bueno. Lo se porque yo ya me lo había leído varias veces.

_Cabaña once_ me dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta_ Estás en tu casa.

La 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja. El umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas. ¿Cómo se llama? Un cabeceo. No. Era un caduceo. Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas.

Había sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Parecía más un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera montado un centro de evacuación. Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.

_Bueno, así pues… _dijo Quirón_ Buena suerte, Alexandreis. Te veo a la hora de la cena. Y no te metas en líos.

Ni que fuera ha incendiar la cabaña.

Y se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro. Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Ya no inclinaban la cabeza. Ahora estaban pendientes de mí, calibrándome. Conocía esa parte. Había pasado por ella en bastantes momentos de mi vida.

_ ¿Y bien?_me urgió Annabeth_ Vamos.

Así que, naturalmente, me puse nerviosa y tropecé al entrar por la puerta y quedé como una completa idiota.

Hubo algunas risitas, pero nadie dijo nada mientras notaba como mi cara se calentaba. Annabeth se dio cuenta y empezó ha hablar.

_Alexandreis, te presento a la cabaña once_ dijo mientras se hacia a un lado.

_ ¿Normal o por determinar?_ preguntó alguien. Yo no supe qué responder, pero Annabeth al parecer su y le contestó.

_Por determinar_ todo el mundo se quejó. Por lo que recuerdo Hermes es el dios de los viajeros, posiblemente no sea la única aquí sin saber quien es su padre olímpico o madre olímpica.

Un chico algo mayor que los demás se acercó.

—Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenida, Alexandreis puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado_ dijo con una sonrisa aunque se notaba que era un poco forzada.

El chico tendría unos diecinueve años, y vaya si molaba. Era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable aunque un poco forzada. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Lo único que alteraba un poco su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca aunque al mismo tiempo le daba un aire muy guapo… espera dije ¿guapo? Haber Alexandreis, guapa relaja las hormonas.

La cicatriz le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo. Lo se porque yo tengo varias, demasiadas para mi gusto. A los niños mayores del orfanato les gustaba meterse conmigo.

_Éste es Luke_ lo presentó Annabeth, y su voz sonó algo distinta.

La miré y habría jurado que estaba levemente ruborizada. Al ver que la miraba su expresión volvió a endurecerse_ Es tu consejero por el momento.

_ ¿Por el momento?_pregunté curiosa mirando de Annabeth a Luke.

_Eres un por determinar_ me aclaró Luke_ Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente.

_Porque Hermes es el dios de los viajeros ¿no? Es vuestro patrón_ dije y pude ver por un momento odio en los ojos de Luke pero no hacia mi sino hacia Hermes. Aunque rápidamente lo cambió por una sonrisa.

_Chica lista. Quizás seas hija de Atenea_ dijo mirando a Annabeth, que le estaba mirando mal. Mientras yo observaba la pequeña sección de suelo que me habían otorgado. No tenía nada para señalarla como propia, ni equipaje, ni ropa ni saco de dormir. Solo la pulsera y un poco de dinero que nos dieron para comprarnos algo de comida en el zoológico, que tenía en mi chamarra.

Pensé en dejar la chamarra allí pero tan rápido como vino la idea la descarté ya que recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones. Miré a mí alrededor. Algunos me observaban con recelo, otros sonreían estúpidamente, (hombres siempre es lo mismo… idiotas) y otros me miraban como si esperaran la oportunidad de echar mano a mis bolsillos.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?_ pregunté mientras lo miraba.

_Buena pregunta_ respondió Luke_ Hasta que te determinen.

_ ¿Cuánto tardará eso?_ todos rieron ganado una mala mirada mía haciendo que se callasen.

_Vamos_ me dijo Annabeth empujándome hacia fuera yo me aparté y la miré desafiante_ Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol.

_Ya la he visto. Pero gracias de todos modos_ exclamé entre dientes odiaba que mandaran sobre mí.

_Vamos_ me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera, mientras los chicos reían a mis espaldas haciendo que me rechinasen los dientes.

_Se puede saber que te pasa_ le dije soltándome cuando no alejamos unos cuantos metros del campamento.

Ella me miró mal y empezó a murmurar cosas sin sentido mientras yo me irritaba bastante.

_Sabes te has estado comportando muy borde y eso me ha molestado mucho_ dije mirándola molesta.

_Eso a ti no te importa idiota_ me exclamó mientras se daba la vuelta y me fulminaba con la mirada.

_No conoces nada de mi, alitas de pollo_ le dije harta.

_ ¿No?_ Levantó una ceja_ Seguro que no has parado de ir de escuela en escuela. Seguro que te echaron de la mayoría.

_Pues…_ no me dejó acabar y siguió hablando con un tono de sabihonda.

_Te diagnosticaron dislexia, quizá también THDA_ siguió.

_Te…_ no me dejó de nuevo hablar.

_Todo junto es casi una señal clara. Las letras flotan en la página cuando las lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA (eres impulsiva, no puedes estarte quieta en clase), esos son tus reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real te mantendrían viva. Y encuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que ves demasiado, Alexandreis, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son más agudos que los de una mortal corriente. Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicarte. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veas por lo que son_ acabó y por se acaso le tapé la boca con la mano para que no hablara más.

_Primero: no tengo dislexia, nunca me han flotado las letras. He leído tantos libros como e querido y más; Segundo: puedo entender el griego antiguo y el latín desde siempre no me preguntes porqué ya que ni yo lo sé; Tercero: no, no tengo THDA no soy impulsiva pero cuando me tocan las narices no atiendo a las consecuencias; Cuarto: desde que era pequeña e visto muchas cosas y hace nada Equidna y su Quimera me querían matar, y tampoco tengo problemas de atención; Quinto y Último punto: desde los 5 años e ido a una escuela y sigo en ella todavía y aunque aveces ocurren cosas raras a mi alrededor no me han echado nunca de ella_ finalicé de explicar mientras cogía aire.

Poco a poco fui destapando su boca que se había quedado abierta mientras me miraba con cautela. Podía asegurar ver unos pequeños engranajes moviendo en su cabeza mientras pensaba a toda velocidad.

_ ¿Es cierto todo lo que has dicho?_ me preguntó después de un tiempo.

_No que va _ dije bufando.

Sarcasmo, dulce sarcasmo.

_Es solo… que nunca he visto a un semidios… como tu_ musitó mientras me miraba como a un conejillo de pruebas. Genial soy un bicho raro entre lo bichos raros.

_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo_ dije simplemente_ y con lo que dijiste antes parecías muy segura.

_Todos aquí somos así, bueno casi todos_ dijo mirándome.

_Valla genial, gracias alitas de pollo me as aliviado_ dije sarcástica.

_Jajajaja alitas de pollo muy buena esa_ dijo alguien detrás de mí dirigiéndose hacia Annabeth.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**HIKARI: MUY BIEN**

**OS GUSTÓ EL CAPI?**

**POR AHORA LA PUNTUACIÓN VA ASÍ**

**NICO: 5**

**PERCY: 5**

**LUKE: 3**

**JASON (la verdad me sorprendí al ver este PM): 1**

**Y ESO ES TODO POR HOY **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIKARI: OLAAA GENTE QUE TAL?**

**AKI OS DEJO LA CONTI **

**Y UNO MUY LARGO **

**ASÍ QUE NO OS QUEJAREIS JEJE ;)**

**PERCY JACKSON NO ME PERTENECE**

**SOLO ALEXANDREIS.**

* * *

_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_

__Todo junto es casi una señal clara. Las letras flotan en la página cuando las lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA (eres impulsiva, no puedes estarte quieta en clase), esos son tus reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real te mantendrían viva. Y encuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que ves demasiado, Alexandreis, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son más agudos que los de una mortal corriente. Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicarte. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veas por lo que son_ acabó y por se acaso le tapé la boca con la mano para que no hablara más._

__Primero: no tengo dislexia, nunca me han flotado las letras. He leído tantos libros como e querido y más; Segundo: puedo entender el griego antiguo y el latín desde siempre no me preguntes porqué ya que ni yo lo sé; Tercero: no, no tengo THDA no soy impulsiva pero cuando me tocan las narices no atiendo a las consecuencias; Cuarto: desde que era pequeña e visto muchas cosas y hace nada Equidna y su Quimera me querían matar, y tampoco tengo problemas de atención; Quinto y Último punto: desde los 5 años e ido a una escuela y sigo en ella todavía y aunque aveces ocurren cosas raras a mi alrededor no me han echado nunca de ella_ finalicé de explicar mientras cogía aire._

_Poco a poco fui destapando su boca que se había quedado abierta mientras me miraba con cautela. Podía asegurar ver unos pequeños engranajes moviendo en su cabeza mientras pensaba a toda velocidad._

__ ¿Es cierto todo lo que has dicho?_ me preguntó después de un tiempo._

__No que va _ dije bufando._

_Sarcasmo, dulce sarcasmo._

__Es solo… que nunca he visto a un semidios… como tu_ musitó mientras me miraba como a un conejillo de pruebas. Genial soy un bicho raro entre lo bichos raros._

__Siempre hay una primera vez para todo_ dije simplemente_ y con lo que dijiste antes parecías muy segura._

__Todos aquí somos así, bueno casi todos_ dijo mirándome._

__Valla genial, gracias alitas de pollo me as aliviado_ dije sarcástica._

__Jajajaja alitas de pollo muy buena esa_ dijo alguien detrás de mí dirigiéndose hacia Annabeth._

* * *

CAPITULO 6

_ ¡Callate Clarisse!_ dijo indignada mientras se iba.

_Muy buena esa, por cierto soy Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares_ dijo tendiéndome la mano_ ¿Y tú?

_Mi nombre es Alexandreis, solo Alexandreis. Hija indeterminada por decirlo de alguna forma_ le dije dándole la mano.

_ ¿No tienes apellido?_ me preguntó mientras dábamos una vuelta.

_No, soy huérfana. Estaba en una excursión cuando Equ- digo la madre de los monstruos me atacó con unos de sus 'adorados' hijitos. Si no fuera por los que me rescataron ahora sería Alexandreis a la foila_ dije sarcástica mientras Clarisse se reía.

Me caía bien, era muy maja.

Empezamos ha hablar de cosas y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era bastante tarde así que me fui a la cabaña 11.

De vuelta en la cabaña 11, todo el mundo estaba hablando y alborotaba mientras esperaban la cena. Por primera vez, advertí que muchos campistas tenían rasgos similares: narices afiladas, cejas arqueadas, sonrisas maliciosas. Eran la clase de chicos que los profesores señalarían como problemáticos. Es decir los de mi tipo, ya que aveces en el orfanato cuando me tocan mucho las narices les hago alguna que otra broma. Sin que sepan que soy yo claro.

Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó demasiada atención mientras me dirigía a mi sitio en el suelo y dejaba allí mi chaqueta. El consejero, Luke, se me acercó. También tenía el parecido familiar de Hermes, aunque deslucido por la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha, pero su sonrisa estaba intacta.

_Te he encontrado un saco de dormir _dijo_ Y toma, te he robado algunas toallas del almacén del campamento.

No se podía saber si bromeaba o no a propósito del robo. Pero me apuesto lo que sea a que lo robó.

_Gracias _murmuré.

_De nada_ se sentó a mi lado y se recostó contra la pared

_ ¿Ha sido duro tu primer día? _ me preguntó mirando a la nada.

—No pertenezco a este lugar. Además de que yo no tengo las características habituales de un semidios. Ya sabes el THDA y tampoco tengo dislexia. Soy la rarita del grupo al parecer. Ni siquiera creo en los dioses_ murmuré desanimada.

_Ya veo_ contestó_ Así empezamos todos. Y luego, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco es más fácil.

Su amargura me sorprendió, porque Luke parecía un tipo que se tomaba las cosas con filosofía. Parecía capaz de controlar cualquier situación.

_ ¿Así que tu padre es Hermes? —le pregunté intentando hacer conversación.

Se sacó una navaja automática del bolsillo y se quitó el barro de la sandalia.

—Sí, Hermes. El tipo de las zapatillas con alas. Ese. Los mensajeros. La medicina. Los viajantes, mercaderes, ladrones. Todos los que usan las carreteras. Por eso estás aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar_ supuse que Luke no pretendía llamarme don nadie.

_ ¿Has visto a tu padre? —pregunté mirándole con la esperanza de que quizás algún día podría conocer a mi padre o madre.

_Una vez_ susurró mientras su mirada por un momento se llenó de odio.

Esperé, convencida de que si quería contármelo lo haría. Al parecer no quería. Me pregunté si la historia tendría algo que ver con el origen de su cicatriz. Luke levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír. No me gusta que la gente fuerce sus sentimientos. Les hace daño.

_No te preocupes, Alex. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente. Después de todo, somos familia lejana, ¿no? Nos cuidamos unos a otros_ dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello consiguiendo que haga un puchero. Odio que me traten como a un bebe.

Parecía entender lo perdida que me sentía, y se lo agradecí porque un tipo mayor como él "aunque fuera consejero" se habría mantenido alejado de una pringada de colegio como yo. Pero Luke me había dado la bienvenida a la cabaña. Incluso había birlado para mí algunos artículos de baño, que era lo más bonito que había hecho nadie por mí aquel día, aparte de conocer a Clarisse. Decidí hacerle mi gran pregunta, la que llevaba incordiándome toda la tarde.

_Clarisse, de Ares, me ha dado indirectas sobre que yo sea material de los«Tres Grandes». Me dijo que tendría que hablar con el Oráculo. ¿De qué va todo eso? Además de que el señor D cuando le dije mi nombre quedó en shock y el señor Quirón me miró raro_ le comenté.

Luke cerró su navaja.

_Odio las profecías_ dijo con desgano y con un aura de dolor, rabia y depresión.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ le pregunté confundida

Apareció un tic junto a la cicatriz.

_Digamos que la lié a base de bien. Durante los últimos dos años, desde que fallé en mi viaje al Jardín de las Hespérides, Quirón no ha vuelto a permitir más misiones. Excepto la de el enfrentamiento contra Equidna, aunque esa mas de vida o muerte. Annabeth se muere de ganas de salir al mundo. Estuvo dándole tanto la paliza a Quirón que al final le dijo que él ya conocía su destino. Tenía una profecía del Oráculo. No se lo contó todo, pero le dijo que Annabeth no estaba destinada a partir aún en una misión. Tenía que esperar a que alguien especial llegara al campamento_ me respondió mirándome.

_ ¿Alguien especial? Dudo que se refiera a mi ¿verdad?_ le pregunte ya que puede que sea una rarita si comparamos con los demás pero ¿en serio? Lo dudo no puedo ser yo ¿Verdad?

_No te preocupes, peque_ repuso Luke_ A Annabeth le gusta pensar que cada nuevo campista que pasa por aquí es la señal que ella está esperando. Venga, vamos, es la hora de la cena_ dijo levantándose y ayudándome a levantar.

Al momento de decirlo, sonó un cuerno a lo lejos. De algún modo supe que era el caparazón de una caracola, aunque jamás había oído uno antes.

_ ¡Once, formad en fila!_ vociferó Luke.

La cabaña al completo, unos veinte, formamos en el espacio común. La fila iba por orden de antigüedad, así que yo era el último. Los campistas llegaron también de otras cabañas, excepto de las tres vacías del final, y de la número 8, que parecía normal de día, pero que ahora que se ponía el sol empezaba a brillar argentada. Subimos por la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Se nos unieron los sátiros desde el prado. Las náyades emergieron del lago de las canoas. Unas cuantas chicas más salieron del bosque; y cuando digo del bosque, quiero decir directamente del bosque.

Una niña de unos nueve o diez años surgió del tronco de un arce y llegó saltando por la colina. En total, habría unos cien campistas, una docena de sátiros y otra docena surtida de ninfas del bosque y náyades. En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco rematado en morado. Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabaña 11estaba llena en exceso. Tuve que apretujarme al borde de un tronco con medio cuerpo colgando. Vi a Grover, bastante feliz cabe decir, sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros y una pareja de chicos rubios regordetes clavados al señor D. Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña para un centauro. Annabeth se hallaba en la mesa 6 con un puñado de chavales de aspecto atlético y serio, todos con sus ojos grises y el pelo rubio color miel.

Clarisse se sentaba detrás de mí en la mesa de Ares. Estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos o sus medio hermanos como los quieras llamar. Cuando me vio me guiñó un ojo a modo de saludo y siguió hablando con los otros. Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio.

_ ¡Por los dioses!_ brindó levantado su copa.

Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y sí, ¡barbacoa! Tenía el vaso vacío y me estaba muriendo de sed

_Háblale. Pide lo que quieras beber… sin alcohol, por supuesto_ me dijo Luke-

_Refresco de cereza _dije.

El vaso se llenó con un líquido de color caramelo burbujeante.

Entonces tuve una idea loca

_Refresco de cereza blanco_ el refresco se volvió de una tonalidad como las nubes cuando el cielo está tranquilo. Bebí un sorbo. Perfecto.

_Aquí tienes, Alex_ me dijo Luke tendiéndome una bandeja de carne ahumado.

Llené mi plato y me disponía a comer cuando observé que todo el mundo se levantaba y llevaban sus platos al fuego en el centro del pabellón. Me pregunté si irían por el postre. Si es así quiero helado de lima.

_Ven _me indicó Luke.

Al acercarme, vi que todos tiraban parte de su comida al fuego: la fresa más hermosa, el trozo de carne más jugoso, el rollito más crujiente y con más mantequilla.

_Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor_ me murmuró al oído Luke provocándome un escalofrío.

_Estás de broma_ le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

Su mirada me advirtió que no era ninguna broma ¿en serio les puede gustar eso? ¿Alguna vez algún dios habrá intentado sobrevivir solo con el olor?

Luke se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó un gordo racimo de uvas negras.

_Hermes_ dijo.

Yo era la siguiente. Ojala hubiera sabido qué nombre de dios pronunciar. Al final, opté por una única petición silenciosa: «Quienquiera que seas, dímelo. Por favor. Padre o Madre» Me incliné y eché una gruesa rodaja de carne al fuego, y afortunadamente no me asfixié con el denso humo que desprendía la hoguera.

No olía en absoluto a comida quemada, sino a chocolate caliente, vainilla, bizcocho de fresa recién hecho, hamburguesas a la parrilla, leche caliente con miel, té negro con limón y azúcar y flores silvestres, y otras cosas deliciosas que no deberían haber combinado bien, pero que sin embargo lo hacían.

Quizás en verdad alguno solo por curiosidad habrá intentado sobrevivir solo con el humo. Cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el suelo para llamar nuestra atención. El señor D se levantó con un gran suspiro.

_Sí, supongo que es mejor que os salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera es el viernes. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco.

En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores

_ Personalmente _prosiguió el señor D_ no podría importarme menos, pero os felicito. También debería deciros que hoy ha llegado una nueva campista. Alejandrea.

¿Alejandrea? ¡Ese no es mi nombre! Entonces Quirón se inclinó y le murmuró algo

_ Esto… Alexandreis _ se corrigió el señor D y con un aura de tristeza y añoranza le rodeó al decir mi nombre_ Pues muy bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora podéis sentaros alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento. Venga_ acabó de decir

Todo el mundo vitoreó. Nos dirigimos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió el coro. Cantamos canciones de campamento sobre los dioses, comimos bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos y bromeamos, y lo más curioso fue que ya no me pareció que estuvieran todos mirándome. Por primera vez en toda mi vida sentí en casa.

Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado. Aferré la chamarra en mis manos para que nadie me la robara. Cuando al final cerré los ojos, me dormí al instante. Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento Mestizo. Ojala hubiera sabido qué poco iba a disfrutar de mi nuevo hogar.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**HIKARI: K OS PARECIO?**

**ALGUN REVIEW JEJE**

**BUENO LAS COSAS PARA NUESTRA MINI-DIOSA VAN ASÍ**

**NICO: 5**

**PERCY: 5**

**LUKE: 3**

**JASON: 1**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**Y FELIZ SEMANA SANTA**


	7. Chapter 7

***Entra una Hikari nerviosa***

**HIKARI: EMMM... HOLA *esquiva un tomate* LO SIENTO PERO ES QUE ESTOY DE EXÁMENES FINALES Y NO TENGO CASI NADA DE TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR.**

**ALEXANDREIS: ES CIERTO MIRA QUE CASI NO SE DESPEGA PARA NADA DE LOS LIBROS.**

**NICO: POR POCO Y DUERME CON ELLOS.**

**PERCY: CASI HASTA SE DUCHA CON ELLOS.**

**HIKARI: PERO VOSOTROS DE QUE LADO ESTAIS TTwTT**

**LOS TRES: DE LA DEL PÚBLICO -_-**

**HIKARI: MALOS... QUIRÓN HAZ EL AVISO PORFIS.**

**QUIRON: PERCY JACKSON Y SUS PERSONAJES SON DE RIORDAN NO LE CORRESPONDE SOLO ALEXANDREIS.**

**HIKARI: EXACTO AHORA A LEER**

* * *

_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:_

_Todo el mundo vitoreó. Nos dirigimos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió el coro. Cantamos canciones de campamento sobre los dioses, comimos bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos y bromeamos, y lo más curioso fue que ya no me pareció que estuvieran todos mirándome. Por primera vez en toda mi vida sentí en casa._

_Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado. Aferré la chamarra en mis manos para que nadie me la robara. Cuando al final cerré los ojos, me dormí al instante. Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento Mestizo. Ojala hubiera sabido qué poco iba a disfrutar de mi nuevo hogar._

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

hubiera sabido qué poco iba a disfrutar de mi nuevo hogar.

Los siguientes días me acostumbré a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que me daban clase sátiros, ninfas y un centauro.

Cada mañana recibía clases de griego clásico de Annabeth, que me fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que podía; y hablábamos de los dioses y diosas en presente, lo que resultaba bastante raro. Descubrí que el griego clásico no me resultaba tan difícil de leer al igual que el latín que trajo consigo miradas curiosas tanto de Annabeth como de sus hermanos. Tras un par de mañanas, podía recorrer a trompicones muchas frases de Homero sin que me diera dolor de cabeza. El resto del día probaba todas las actividades al aire libre, buscando algo en lo que fuera pudiera ser más o menos buena.

Quirón intentó enseñarme tiro con arco, allí descubrimos que aunque fuera la primera vez que tirase con el arco había acertado de pleno en casi todas las dianas.

¿Carreras? Mejor no hablamos de eso. Las instructoras, unas ninfas del bosque, me hacían morder el polvo. Aunque no me rendiría al final acabaría atrapando a una. Me dijeron que no me preocupara, que ellas tenían siglos de práctica de tanto huir de dioses enamorados. Pero, aun así, era un poco humillante ser más lenta que un árbol.

¿Y la lucha libre? Cada vez que me acercaba a la colchoneta, Clarisse me daba para el pelo. Aunque era buena enseñando y siempre me animaba. «Tienes que esforzarte más. Aumenta la fuerza en tus caderas, brazos y piernas», me murmuraba al oído. Al final de esa clase había conseguido deshacerme de la llave en la que me encontraba. También sobresalía era la canoa, aunque desde luego no era la clase de habilidad heroica que la gente esperaba descubrir en la chica nueva.

Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observaban, intentaban decidir quién era mi padre o madre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil.

Yo no era tan fuerte como los hijos de Ares aunque podía defenderme más o menos en una pelea, había empezado con el arco así que no era igual de buena comparándome con los hijos de Apolo. No tenía la habilidad con el metal de Hefesto aunque podía crear cosas no serían tan buenas como las de sus hijos además de que me hice amiga de Charles un gran herrero; ni la habilidad de Dioniso con las vides. Tampoco era tan bella como los hijos de Afrodita (gracias a los dioses).

Luke me dijo que tal vez fuera hija de Hermes, una especie de comodín para todos los oficios, maestra de ninguno. Pero tuve la impresión de que sólo intentaba hacer que me sintiera mejor. Él tampoco sabía a quién adscribirme.

A pesar de todo, me gustaba el campamento. Pronto me acostumbré a la neblina matutina sobre la playa, al aroma de los campos de fresas por la tarde, incluso a los sonidos raros de los monstruos de los bosques por la noche. Cenaba con los de la cabaña 11, echaba parte de mi comida al fuego e intentaba sentir algún tipo de conexión con mi padre o madre real. No percibí nada, sólo el sentimiento cálido que siempre había tenido, como el recuerdo de una sonrisa, un abrazo o una sensación cálida. Empecé a entender la amargura de Luke y cuánto parecía molestarle su padre, Hermes.

Sí, de acuerdo, a lo mejor los dioses tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Pero ¿no podían llamar de vez en cuando, o tronar, o algo por el estilo?

Dioniso podía hacer aparecer de la nada una Coca—Cola light. ¿Por qué no podía mi padre, madre o quien quiera que fuera, hacer aparecer un teléfono o una radio o una cartita diciendo "Hola hijita estoy bien"?

El martes por la tarde, cinco días después de mi llegada al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi primera lección de combate con espada. Además de que me enteré de que Grover se había ido a un colegio, como última oportunidad. Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Luke nos instruiría. Empezamos con los tajos y las estocadas básicas, practicando con muñecos de paja con armadura griega.

Supongo que no lo hice nada mal. Por lo menos, entendí lo que se suponía que debía hacer y mis reflejos eran bastante buenos. El problema era que no encontraba una espada que me fuera bien. O eran muy pesadas o demasiado ligeras o demasiado largas. Luke intentó todo lo que estuvo en su mano para pertrecharme, pero coincidió en que ninguna de las armas de prácticas parecía servirme.

Después empezamos a enfrentarnos en parejas. Luke anunció que sería mi compañero, dado que era la primera vez que peleaba.

_Buena suerte _me deseó uno de los campistas, creo que su nombre era Chris_ Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años.

_A lo mejor afloja un poco conmigo_ dije con esperanza.

Chris bufó. Luke me enseñó los ataques, las paradas y los bloqueos de escudo a la manera dura. Con cada golpe, acababa un poco más machacada y magullada. Lo único buenos es que no me trataba con delicadeza por ser un chica esa es una de las cosas que mas odio.

_Mantén la guardia alta, Alexandreis —decía, y me asestaba un cintarazo en las costillas mientras apretaba la mandíbula para que no saliera ningún quejido de mi parte.

_ ¡No, no tan alta!

_ ¡Zas!

_ ¡Ataca!

_ ¡Zas!

_ ¡Ahora retrocede!

_ ¡Zas!

Cuando paramos para el descanso chorreaba sudor. Todo el mundo se apiñó junto al refrigerador de bebidas. Luke se echó agua helada sobre la cabeza, mientras yo le pegaba un buen trago y regulaba mi respiración. Al instante me sentí mejor como si nada hubiera pasado. Mis brazos recuperaron fuerzas en muy poco tiempo. La espada no me parecía tan extraña. Era ligera y se me hacia más fácil manejarla.

_ ¡Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba! _ordenó Luke_ Si a Alexandreis no le importa, quiero haceros una pequeña demostración.

_ "Vale _pensé sarcástica_ vamos a ver cómo le zurran a Alex"

Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor de mí. Se aguantaban las risitas y las miradas burlonas. Supuse que antes habían estado en mi lugar y se morían de impaciencia por ver cómo Luke me usaba como saco de boxeo. Eso me hizo cabrear bastante mientras un nudo en mi estomago se formaba y mi mente poco a poco se quedaba en blanco más y más.

Le dijo a todo el mundo que iba a hacerles una demostración de una técnica de desarme: cómo girar el arma enemiga asestándole un golpe con la espada de plano para que no tuviera más opción que soltarla.

_Esto es difícil_ remarcó_ A mí me lo han hecho. No os riáis de Alexandreis. La mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años antes de dominar esta técnica.

Hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de mi mano con bastante estrépito.

_Ahora en tiempo real _dijo en cuanto hube recuperado el arma_ Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. ¿Lista, Alexandreis?

Asentí, y Luke vino por mí. De algún modo conseguí evitar que le diera ala empuñadura de mi espada. Mis sentidos estaban alerta. Veía venir sus ataques uno a uno antes siquiera de que el los realizara. Di un paso adelante e intenté imitar la técnica. Luke la desvió con facilidad, pero detecté el cambio en su cara. Aguzó la mirada y empezó a presionar con más fuerza.

La espada era liguera como una pluma, ahora estaba bien equilibrada. Sólo era cuestión de segundos en que uno de los dos derrotase a su oponente

_ "¡Qué demonios, al menos inténtalo!"_ dijo una voz en mi cabecita que sonaba curiosamente idéntica a la de Clarisse.

Fue entonces cuando las cosas se tornaron raras, no se como pero hice una maniobra que nunca había visto en mi vida y a los pocos segundos la espada de Luke repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de mi espada estaba a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso.

Los demás campistas quedaron en silencio. Bajé la espada.

_Lo siento… Perdona._ dije nerviosa mientras iba a por su espada y se la entregaba.

Por un momento Luke se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar.

_ ¿Perdona?_ su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una enorme sonrisa_ Por los dioses, Alex, ¿por qué lo sientes? ¡Vuelve a enseñarme eso!

No quería. Pero Luke insistió. Y al igual que la otra vez hubo competición. En cuanto nuestras espadas entraron en contacto, sentí el mismo nudo en mi estomago y mi mente se puso en blanco pero fue Luke esta vez el que me desarmó.

Luke se secó el sudor de la frente. Me observó con un interés absolutamente renovado.

_Me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer Alexandreis con una espada bien equilibrada…

El sábado por la tarde estaba con Clarisse a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en el rocódromo. Clarisse había subido a la cima a bastante rápido haciendo parecer que era fácil, pero la lava por poco acaba conmigo. Mi camisa tenía agujeros humeantes y se me había chamuscado el vello de los antebrazos. Estábamos sentadas en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática

_Cestería… Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo_ dije desanimada.

_Pero que dices Alex, eres buena con el arco y la espada. En canoa y en la lucha y también con el metal. Los del consejo en verdad no saben en donde ponerte porque no solo tienes cualidades no de uno sino de varios dioses_ me dijo animándome.

Hablamos un rato de canoas, peleas y espadas, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses. Al final, acabé preguntándole por las cabañas vacías.

_La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemisa _dijo_ juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues, nada de niños. La cabaña es, ya sabes… honoraria. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría además de que a veces sirve para refugio de sus cazadoras. Ellas creen que los hombres son la escoria entre la escoria.

_Ya. Pero ¿y las otras tres, las del fondo? ¿Son ésas los Tres Grandes?_ pregunté ladeando la cabeza.

Clarisse se puso en tensión al parecer este era un tema delicado.

_No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias _dijo_ Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales. Esa es tarea de su marido. Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos.

_Zeus, Poseidón y Hades_ dije recordando.

_Exacto. Veo que estás al loro. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa_ dijo aunque a mi me parece que a Hades le tocó el marrón.

_A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo_ dije mirando el lago

_Aja_ asintió distraída.

_Pero Hades no tiene cabaña_ recordé con el ceño fruncido.

_No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si tuviera una cabaña aquí… _se estremeció_ Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así.

Eso me molestó los tres eran hermanos y el uno de ellos no pudiera estar con su familia solo por culpa de un rey loco.

_Pero Zeus y Poseidón… Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos. ¿Por qué están vacías sus cabañas?

Clarisse movió los pies, incómoda.

_Hace unos trece años, varios años después la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento desangre. La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro. El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Estigio.

El trueno bramó. Rodé los ojos Zeus es un exagerado. Aún así un recuerdo una sensación cálida me inundó, no sería la primera vez… aun así me gusta es muy cálida.

_Ese es el juramento más serio que puede hacerse _dije. Clarisse asintió

_Aún así ellos lo incumplieron ¿no? Una prueba de ello es Thalia Grace_ le pregunté.

_Si… ni Poseidón, ni Hades estuvieron muy contentos cuando lo supieron. Y ya de Hera ni hablamos_ murmuró_ Aunque pasó algo…

_ ¿Qué? _ pregunté muy interesada.

_Veras… hay un rumor que me contaron poco después de llegar aquí, y era que después de hacer el pacto durante casi un año todo era paz. Los dioses no se peleaban e incluso la paz reinó aquí en el campamento. Pero no duró mucho, un día sin mas todos los dioses se pusieron tristes, enfadados, desesperados… se decía que algo les fue robado. Aquel día nadie estaba seguro en ningún lugar_ explicó mientras sentí un tirón en mi estomago y notaba como el color se me iba de la cara, además de un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

¿Qué me pasa?

_Mi niña que mona eres…_

¿Eh?

_Es mi turno de cogerla cara búho…_

¿Qué es esto?

_Mi tesoro. No temas mamá te protegerá…_

¿De quienes son estas voces?

_Como se te ocurre darle un arma, no saldrás vivo de esta…_

Basta…

_Mi princesita guerrera…_

Callaos..

_Hija mía…_

_ ¡BASTA! _ grité mientras la tierra se sacudía, había turbulencias en el agua y el cielo se volvía oscuro.

_ ¡Alex, que te pasa tranquilízate! _ gritaba Clarisse asustada mientras miraba hacia los lados para ver si había alguien y pedir ayuda.

_Cla-ri-sse_ susurré despacio mientras todo a mi alrededor se volvía oscuro.

Hasta que me desmaye.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**HIKARI: OS GUSTO?**

**COMENTAD**

**PARA PAREJAS (PODEIS VOTAR POR REVIEW O POR PM)**

** DE NUESTRA ALI TENEMOS A...**

**NICO: 5**

**LUKE: 4**

**PERCY: 5**

**JASON: 1**

**JUJUJU NICO Y PERCY QUIEN GANARA **

**AUNQUE LUKE TAMBIEN ESTA CERQUITA**

**VENO NOS VEMOS GENTE**


	8. Chapter 8

**HIKARI: E Vuelto Y CON UN NUEVO CAP**

**PERCY JACKSON NO ME PERTENECE SOLO ALEXANDREIS**

**GRACIAS A: **damablanca99 , cristinapuccafan , sr sessomaru , Rachel Rowe Jackson, Janet, Monique Diangelo, Monique Diangelo, Nia-demonio Y anakuma .

**SIN MAS AQUI OS DEJO LA CONTI**

* * *

_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR..._

__Veras… hay un rumor que me contaron poco después de llegar aquí, y era que después de hacer el pacto durante casi un año todo era paz. Los dioses no se peleaban e incluso la paz reinó aquí en el campamento. Pero no duró mucho, un día sin mas todos los dioses se pusieron tristes, enfadados, desesperados… se decía que algo les fue robado. Aquel día nadie estaba seguro en ningún lugar_ explicó mientras sentí un tirón en mi estomago y notaba como el color se me iba de la cara, además de un tremendo dolor de cabeza._

_¿Qué me pasa?_

_Mi niña que mona eres…_

_¿Eh?_

_Es mi turno de cogerla cara búho…_

_¿Qué es esto? _

_Mi tesoro. No temas mamá te protegerá…_

_¿De quienes son estas voces?_

_Como se te ocurre darle un arma, no saldrás vivo de esta…_

_Basta…_

_Mi princesita guerrera…_

_Callaos.._

_Hija mía…_

__ ¡BASTA! _ grité mientras la tierra se sacudía, había turbulencias en el agua y el cielo se volvía oscuro._

__ ¡Alex, que te pasa tranquilízate! _ gritaba Clarisse asustada mientras miraba hacia los lados para ver si había alguien y pedir ayuda._

__Cla-ri-sse_ susurré despacio mientras todo a mi alrededor se volvía oscuro._

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Hasta que me desmaye.

Abrí los ojos por culpa de la luz y me topé con que estaba en la enfermería.

Me dolía la cabeza y todo a mi alrededor se movía, uff mejor sigo tumbada un rato.

_Alex, deja de hacerte la dormida y abre los ojos_ exclamó Clarisse mientras se sentaba en mi camilla.

_En el nombre de todos los Di Inmortales ¿Qué cojones me ha pasado? _ pregunté mientras abría un ojo y miraba la cara preocupada de Clarisse.

_Eso mismo te lo quería preguntar yo ¿sabes? _ me miró escéptica.

_ ¿Qué hice? Solo recuerdo que después del rumor que contaste, me empezó a doler la cabeza y recordé varias voces de personas hablando, creo… creo que eran mis padres… Y luego todo se volvió negro_ recordé mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

_Mmm… ya veo_ murmuró mientras pensaba.

_Bueno, será mejor que me valla a la cabaña ¿nos vemos en la cena? _ le pregunté con una sonrisa.

_Eso ni se pregunta enana_ me sonrió mientras me revolvía el pelo.

Estaba en la cabaña once sentada en mi rincón pensando en quienes eran las voces cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo a los Stoll acercándose a mi con una culebrita en mano para asustarme.

_Alex mira que tenemos para ti_ susurró Connor mientras dejaba a la culebra delante mío y esperaba mi reacción.

_ [Hola pequeña, siento que te hallan echo esto. Perdón] _ siseé en la lengua de las serpientes

_ [Hablas mi idioma] _ murmuró impresionada subiendo por mi mano hasta enroscarse en mi cuello.

_ [No solo tu idioma si no el de todas las criaturas] _ expliqué y alcé mi mirada para ver las caras impresionadas de todos_ ¿Pasa algo?

_T-tu hablas c-con la ser-serpiente_ tartamudeó Travis blanco.

_Si, hablo la lengua de los animales_ les dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia la entrada_ Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

Estaba dando vueltas alrededor del campamento, saludando a ninfas y sátiros que pasaban por allí.

También hablando con varios campistas, de hay me enteré que Quirón se fue, por un llamado de Grover a un internado se llamaba… ¿Nancy? No, eso era una muñeca… ¿Pansy? No, tampoco… ¿Yancy? si eso.

Era la hora de la cena, esta vez Luke me hizo un hueco a su lado. Al menos esta vez no tendría medio trasero fuera, estaba apretadita pero oye no todo puede ser perfecto.

Esa noche fue igual que las demás salvo por una excepción, un juego muy popular…

La captura de las banderas.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**HIKARI: K OS PARECIO?**

**LA VOTACION VA ASI**

**LUKE: 4**

**NICO: 6**

**PERCY: 6**

**JASON: 1**

**JOJOJO VALLA CON ESTOS DOS **

**RECORDAD QUE POR PM O POR REVIEW PODEIS MANDARME VUESTRA PREFERENCIA DE PAREJA**


	9. Chapter 9

**HIKARI: *sale de una esquina* HUM HOLA?**

**ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN ME QUIERA ASESINAR, GOLPEAR, MUTILAR O YO QUE SE QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTABA BASTANTE OCUPADA CON ****EXÁMENES**

**EN SERIO A QUE PROFESOR SE LE OCURRE HACERNOS EXÁMENES NADA MAS EMPEZAR EL CURSO!?**

**Alexandreis: DISCULPADLA EN VERDAD SE PUSO MUY ESTRESADA CON ESO**

**Quiron: AL MENOS SACASTE BUENA NOTA**

**HIKARI: EXACTO, BUENO QUE ME VOY POR LAS RAMAS**

**GRACIAS A: **Castiel-.-Helvisek (respondiendo a tus preguntas la verdad es que me inspire despues de leer la union de tres, pero NO tiene que ver nada con el y creo que no tiene ningun significado creo ya que se me ocurrió porque sí), ninfa, lya stark, damablanca99, cristinapuccafan, sr sessomaru, Rachel Rowe Jackson, Janet, Monique Diangelo, ryota6757, Nia-demonio, anakuma, elena5438, ryoma satoshi, Skyler-BlackMikaelson, andrelilypotter

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC**

**SIN MAS OS DEJO LA CONTI DISFRUTADLA**

**DISCLAIMER: PERCY JACKSON NO ME PERTENECE SOLO ALEX Y OTRA OC QUE APARECE EN ESTE CAPI**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

Estaba dando vueltas alrededor del campamento, saludando a ninfas y sátiros que pasaban por allí.

También hablando con varios campistas, de ahí me enteré que Quirón se fue, por un llamado de Grover a un internado se llamaba… ¿Nancy? No, eso era una muñeca… ¿Pansy? No, tampoco… ¿Yancy? si eso.

Era la hora de la cena, esta vez Luke me hizo un hueco a su lado. Al menos esta vez no tendría medio trasero fuera, estaba bastante apretadita pero oye no todo puede ser perfecto.

Esa noche fue igual que las demás salvo por una excepción, un juego muy popular…

La captura de las banderas.

Luke nos dijo que Hermes esta vez estaría del lado de Ares, Hefestos y Apolo contra los hijos de Afrodita, Atenea, Deméter y Dioniso.

Debo decir que estaba muy nerviosa, ya que sería mi primera captura de la bandera. Tanto los Stoll, como Chris, Luke, Will, Charles y Clarisse me prometieron que no me pasaría nada que ellos me ayudarían.

Todos los de mi equipo se lanzaron hacia la bandera contraria excepto Travis, Connor, Luke, Chris, Will y Clarisse ya que los detuve al darme cuenta de que era una trampa. Los que habían ido hacia nosotros no eran más que un cebo para dejar el menor número (casi nulo) posible que defendiese la bandera.

Todos me miraron encantados y sorprendidos, mientras que Luke me miraba entre fascinado y asombrado que hizo que me removiera nerviosa en mi lugar.

Les indiqué a Travis y Connor que fueran por donde el radio de vista del equipo fuera menor para atrapar la bandera y que Will desde cierta distancia los protegiera con sus flechas. Mientras Luke, Charles, Clarisse y yo nos quedábamos para defender la bandera.

Todos asintieron y cuando se fueron, nos pusimos en guardia atentos a los fuera a pasar.

Fue entonces cuando Annabeth y cinco de sus hermanos aparecieron, mientras nosotros nos preparábamos para la pelea.

Luke, Clarisse y Charles se lanzaron al ataque, Clarisse peleaba salvajemente contra dos de ellos con su lanza electrificada, Charles contra uno con su martillo y Luke con otros dos con su espada mientras yo me enfrentaría a Annabeth.

Estocada por doquier, esquivando y aplicando fuerza con cada golpe. Tenía varios cortes en los brazos y en la pierna derecha, mientras que ella los tenía en la pierna izquierda, en el brazo derecho y en el hombro izquierdo.

_ ¡Zas!

_ ¡Zas!

_ ¡Zas!

_ ¡Vamos Alex a por la alitas de pollo! _ gritaba Clarisse que ya había derrotado a sus oponentes al igual que Charles y Luke.

_ ¡Zas!

_ ¡Zas!

Fue entonces que en ese momento mi mente se quedó en blanco y como si alguien más moviera mi cuerpo hice un movimiento nunca visto en mi vida y la estaba de Annabeth salió volando mientras que la mía estaba en su cuello. Allí oímos los vitoreo de nuestro equipo, los gemelos habían conseguido la bandera… Habíamos ganado.

_Una trampa… _ murmuró Annabeth con comprensión en los ojos.

_Siempre ve un paso por delante de tu enemigo, piensa como él y lo conseguirás_ cité lo que ella me había dicho varias veces.

La miré y vi sus ojos abiertos al igual que su boca, mientras una sonrisa burlesca cruzaba mis labios.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia los gemelos Stoll y Will, mientras los felicitábamos.

Eso sí no me saqué la mirada de Annabeth hasta que cada uno se fue a su cabaña.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de aquello Annabeth me miraba diferente y casi ni me hablaba y cuando lo hacía sacudía la cabeza y empezaba a murmurar para sí y se alejaba.

De paso, conocía otra hija de Athenea era una chica morena de ojos marrones oscuros, estatura mediana. Su cara era redonda y su pelo en vez de rubio como la mayoría, era negro y largo y su contextura era de una persona atlética.

Su nombre era Andrea Shepherd, tenía dos años menos que yo. Ella era hija de un importante historiador Johan Shepherd, además de ser muy famosa por su inteligencia siendo adorada por su padre. En otras palabras… era una niña de papi.

En realidad, ella vino aquí no porque su esencia fuera muy fuerte y atrajera monstruos, sino porque ella necesitaba defenderse para un futuro. Ya que al ser una prodigio muchas personas buscaban su inteligencia y que mejor lugar para estar segura y entrenar que este.

En ella había encontrado una hermanita pequeña a la que abrazar y consentir hasta los huesos. Por primera vez me sentía en familia, con los chicos y chicas como mis hermanos y hermanas.

Siempre era agradable no tenía ese aire de 'yo soy mejor que tú y por eso no mereces mi atención' y se llevaba muy bien con Clarisse. Prácticamente la había adoptado como hermana pequeña. Y eso si que era raro, ya que Athenea y Ares no se llevaban muy bien.

También he encontrado en Ethan Nakamura, un indeterminado como yo, un hermano mayor. Lo gracioso es que me cuida y cela como si en verdad fuera mi hermano. Al igual que en los Stoll, Will, Lee (hermano de Will), Charles, Chris y Luke. Todos ellos me protegían de los demás campistas. Ya que al ser el bicho raro del campamento, varios campistas me miran mal.

Los hijos de Athenea (la mayoría) como si fuera una rata de laboratorio; Los de afrodita con burla (aunque eso se debe a que me recojo el pelo en un moño y siempre utilizo ropa holgada sin mostrar casi mi cuerpo) excepto Silena claro esta; incluso sin que Luke, Chris, Ethan o los Stoll mirasen miradas hostiles o de desprecio recibía diariamente.

Si no fuero por ellos en verdad me sentiría fatal. Por los dioses, creo que hasta preferiría vivir con las nereidas o con alguna otra criatura.

Lo que me recuerda de que últimamente el tiempo ha empeorado en los alrededores, y con ellos mi humor y por desgracia lo pago en los entrenamientos. Volviéndome más agresiva y violenta. Peleándome cada dos por tres con Annabeth o con algún campista que me tocara las narices. Al igual que me ponía echa una fiera en los entrenamientos (palabras textuales de Luke, Clarisse y Will) y varios campistas han acabado en la enfermería.

Al parecer por lo que sé algo ha sido robado, y Zeus está culpando a Poseidón.

Solo espero que todo se resuelva, aunque desde que comenzó todo eso el señor D me mira fijamente durante las comidas y cenas. Cosa que no ayuda mucho, la verdad.

Al igual que una niña que veo siempre cerca del fuego mirándolo. Y lo peor de todo es que ella me suena a una mujer pero no recuerdo nada de esa mujer solo una sonrisa cálida.

Aquella noche estaba feliz ya que por lo que sabía Quirón volvía al campamento.

Por desgracia mi felicidad esa noche no duró mucho…

_Hola Alexandreis_ dijo Joshua un hijo de Athenea que me odia desde la captura de la bandera.

_ ¿Se te ofrece algo? _ le pregunté secamente.

_La verdad es que quería darte esto_ dijo entregándome un periódico_ Enhorabuena ya eres toda una celebridad.

Cogí el periódico con recelo y en la portada aparecía una foto mía.

**"NIÑA DESAPARECIDA, ATAQUE UN ZOO ¿POSIBLE ATAQUE TERRORISTA?"**

**Por Jenny Hood**

**Hace menos de dos semanas en el zoo de Winstenley, hubo un ataque en el que resultaron heridos al menos 20 personas entre ellos unos 12 eran niños.**

**En un recuento el orfanato 'Santa Teresa' se dio cuenta de que una de sus residentes faltaba. **

**Además, la policía después de una exhaustiva búsqueda por las cámaras de vigilancia, ellos descubrieron que Alexandra (la niña en cuestión) estaba justo en el lugar en el que ocurrió el ataque.**

**Según una de las cuidadoras del orfanato la niña siempre fue muy impertinente y solitaria. Nunca se le veía con un niño. Además de que ha tenido en su corta vida (trece casi catorce años) varias peleas y encuentros con otros residente del orfanato incluyendo a las cuidadoras de dicha institución.**

**¿Será esto lo que se llama un intento de atención? ¿Fue este ataque intencional? ¿Con que motivo? ¿Estamos ante un nuevo grupo terrorista?**

**Para más información sobre terrorismo y ataques página 12.**

**Y una entrevista con el psicólogo infantil Wendall página 24.**

Tiré el periódico al suelo y me fui de allí corriendo sin hacer caso a los gritos que decían mi nombre y me adentré en el bosque hasta acabar en el lago.

Allí me senté y miré el mar mientras notaba como gruesas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz de una vez?

No hice nada, yo no ataque ese lugar, fue Equidna. Pero claro como que ellos creerían eso. Lo más probable es que me manden a un psiquiátrico nada más decirlo.

Siempre sola, era lo mejor. Nada de dolor, ni de tristeza. Siempre fue así desde la muerte Nana. Aunque creí que aquí todo cambiaría, y en parte cambió pero al parecer no todo puede ser perfecto.

Cuando me di cuenta de la ora ya era entrada la noche, eso significaba que…

_Valla, valla. Que tenemos aquí_ se oyó por encima de mí y vi a una arpía a unos 3 metros por encima de mí.

La sangre se me fue de la cara y me puse más pálida al darme cuenta de que no tenía ningún arma con la que defenderme.

Genial…

Antes de decir algo salí disparada hacia los árboles y con ello la arpía también.

Esquivaba árboles por doquier mientras me raspaba con algunas ramas haciéndome cortes con estos.

Sin querer trastabille y acabe en un riachuelo, fue entonces que oí mi nombre siendo gritado. Y aunque intentase responder, no podía la voz no quería salir de mi boca. Tenía miedo, estaba a punto de morir. Pero no podía morir, no podía dejar a mi familia.

_Oh tranquila pichoncito, no dolerá_ oí a la arpía mientras notaba como después de haberme metido en el riachuelo, mis energías volvían renovadas.

Justo cuando la furia se lanzó hacia mí divise un objeto viniendo a mi dirección y en una fracción de segundos la arpía tenía una flecha en la cabeza y otra en el corazón. Y en un grito la arpía acabó convertida en polvo dorado.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido y mi mente todavía seguía en blanco queriendo saber que había pasado.

Fue entonces que me vi envuelta en varios brazos que me apretujaban muy fuerte y cuando alcé la cabeza vi a unos Luke, Ethan y Chris muy aliviados. Aunque tenían varias heridas en las caras, como si se hubiesen peleado con alguien.

_Tranquila_ susurró Ethan mientras me acariciaba el pelo y fue ahí cuando noté que mis músculos estaban tensos_ ya pasó todo tranquila.

Poco a poco me fui relajando y entonces note como lágrimas bajaban mis mejillas y notaba que todo el miedo que había acumulado se iba para ser reemplazado por alivio.

Luke me cargó al estilo princesa, mientras lloraba silenciosamente y me aferraba a él como si fuera un salvavidas.

Cuando divisé la cabaña 11 vi allí a Clarisse, los Stoll, Andrea, Charles, Silena, Will y Lee esperando fuera de la cabaña.

Y también el señor D estaba allí lo que me causó pánico, haciendo que me aferrara más a Luke y escondiera mi cara en su cuello. Lo que ocurría no le tomaba mucha importancia ya que estaba bastante drenada de energía y cansada.

Miraba a Lee y a Will corriendo de aquí para allá mientras curaban a Luke, Ethan, Chris, Charles y a Clarisse que estaban heridos en algunas partes de su cuerpo y cara.

Silena esta hablándome maternalmente mientras me recostada en ella, me acariciaba el pelo y me decía cosas tranquilizadoras. Y Andrea me abrazaba tumbada a mi lado.

Todo esto ante la atenta mirada del señor D, que en estos momentos me miraba seriamente.

_Muy bien, Lea será mejor que cures las heridas de Alejandrea y os acostéis, solo por hoy lo permito entendido Loki_ dijo severamente mientras se retiraba y en menos de un segundo tenía a Lee (sorprendido todavía por las acciones del señor D) curándome los pocos raspones y cortes de mi cuerpo.

Después nos acostamos todos juntos; Andrea, Silena, Clarisse y yo en dos camas que habíamos juntado estando Andrea y yo en medio; Luke con Connor y Chris con Travis y Ethan con Charles; y Will con Lee eso si todos juntos.

Esa noche tuve uno de los sueños más raros de toda mi vida.

* * *

Estaba en una cueva, todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada. Mientras caminaba el olor a azufre y otras cosas se iban haciendo más y más fuerte.

Cuando llegue cerca del borde noté que alguien o algo había ahí dentro y ese algo no era nada bueno.

__Pronto, mi niña_ _dijo un voz tenebrosa y oscura desde allí dentro. Me invadió el pánico quería huir de allí. Fuera lo que fuera eso era muy peligroso_ _pronto mi reinado comenzará e iré a por ti._

Entonces una fuerza me empezaba a arrastrar hacia el borde y mi cuerpo intentaba moverse. Pero era imposible era como si estuviera paralizada y cuando estaba por caer dentro… me desperté.

* * *

Era ya de día y Andrea estaba... ella estaba abrazada a mí como un mono; es decir con sus piernas agarraba mi cintura y sus manos estaban enganchadas a mi camisa.

Clarisse tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la cama (que después de forcejear un poco pude colocar dentro de la cama) y Silena abrazaba por detrás a Andrea. Charles roncaba y graciosamente Ethan tenía una almohada en la cara. Al parecer los ronquidos de Charles no lo dejaban dormir. Luke y Chris abrazaban a los Stoll protectoramente, me dio mucha ternura aquella imagen. Y ya ni hablar de Will parecía una lapa pegada a Lee.

Fue entonces que mi estomago rugió como un animal por comida, causando que las chicas se despertaran mirando hacia los lados buscando a los monstruos mientras Clarisse se caía de la cama; que Ethan se sobresaltara por el ruido y Charles acabara en el suelo y que los demás se despertaran por culpa de mi risa desquiciada que aunque lo intentara no podía parar.

Cuando acabe de reír vi a unos Luke, Will, Lee, Stoll y Chris divertidos. Unas Silena y Andrea y un Ethan confundidos; unos Charles y Clarisse adoloridos por la caída y yo con dolor de tripa por la risa.

Nos dirigimos con sonrisas a desayunar, mientras hablábamos y cuando nos separamos dirigiéndonos cada un a nuestra mesa correspondiente, me di cuenta de que varios hijos de Atenea parecían momias y estaban bastante heridos. Entre ellos el que peor estaba era Joshua parecía una momia andante.

Entonces recordé las heridas de los demás ¿será que ellos…?

Mire con una ceja alzada a los chicos y Clarisse mientras ellos se encogían y miraban hacia otro lado sonrojados por haber sido pillados tan rápidos. Mientras que Will, Lee, Silena y Andrea reían con disimulo.

Con un bufido divertido negué con la cabeza, en verdad no se que haría sin ellos.

* * *

**HIKARI: K OS PARECIO?**

**LAS VOTACIONES VAN ASÍ**

**PERCY: 8**

**NICO: 8**

**LUKE: 6**

**JASON: 1**

**LEO: 1**

**REYNA: 1**

**RECORDAD QUE PODEIS MANDARME SUGERENCIAS POR PM O SI QUEREIS ALGUNA PAREJA**


End file.
